How to Say 'About' in Canadian
by usmccanthem
Summary: Alfred realizes that things he learns on the television are not always right while Matthew wonders just what exactly his brother ate that morning. One-shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or South Park._

* * *

"Hey, hey Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he crashed into the Canadian nation. "I have a question for ya!"

Matthew sighed and shrugged his twin off his shoulders before turning to the American. "Yes, what is it Alfred?" He asked in a near whisper.

"I need you to say: about." Alfred gave a huge smile and a thumbs up to the confused Canadian.

"About?" Matthew said hesitantly, his violet eyes looking at Alfred oddly. He wondered just exactly what the American nation had eaten before coming to the World Meeting.

"No, no, no, I mean like how you Canadians say it!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing the attention of a number of other nations.

"About…" Matthew said again, a little louder in the hopes that maybe Alfred had heard him wrong.

"No! I mean like how they did it on South Park." Alfred proclaimed, waving his arms in the air, almost hitting Lativa in the head. "You know, "aboot"," The energetic nation sniggered at the end of his sentence.

Canada gave the small nation an apologetic smile before turning back to Alfred. "You're basing how I say "about" off of South Park." It wasn't a question as Matthew looked over the frames of his glasses.

"Yes," Alfred said cheerily with a violent nod of his head.

"And have I ever, in all the years we've known each other ever said "aboot" when saying "about"?" Matthew asked seriously, hands on hips. He didn't notice the crowd standing around, listening to their conversation.

"Umm…" The other blonde put on a look of thought as he tried to remember. "No~?" He dragged out the word as if he was unsure of himself.

"Then why would I suddenly change my ways because of South Park?" Matthew asked in a louder than usual voice (meaning that it was normal to everyone else). "A Canadian accent does not sound like a mixture of Scottish, Irish and Australian all rolled into a hick on a country road."*

Alfred scratched the back of his head sheepishly before letting off an obnoxious laugh. "Well, then I was just checking to see if it was true! I am the hero after all!" He then proceeded to glomp England, who protested thoroughly.

Matthew sighed as he looked down at Kumajirou, "He's an idiot."

The little bear looked up to him, "Who?"

"America," Canada deadpanned softly.

"Oh," The cute little bear exclaimed before nodding seriously. "Makes sense."

There was the sound of laughter and Canada turned to see that a great number of nations were laughing while looking at him. He heard mentions of "Ja, that's correct" and "Smart bear" causing the timid nation to smile.

Really, who bases their knowledge of the world off of South Park? Alfred – Matthew learned – was someone who did.

Stupid hooser.

"Oh and Al?" Matthew called to his brother while he still had the confidence. "You owe me a hockey match."

And no, he didn't take any pleasure out of the fact that his brother looked absolutely terrified at the prospect.

He is Canada after all, and he's way too nice for something like that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I just have to say that this was a** real conversation** between my parents and somebody they met in Kentucky. They had actually based off how Canadians say "about" off of South Park... I know that the "about/aboot" thing is a common misconception of people from foreign countries regarding our speech, but the fact that they got it off South Park really ruined all credibility in my books.

Anyway, sorry if Canada is a bit OOC, but I took my reactions from my parents when they relayed the conversation to me. So sorry. And yes I said that twice... Damn Canadian stereotype! Oh, and I have to apologize if I seem like I'm making fun of America, because I'm not. Okay, so maybe he's is not my favourite (damn it Chrome, that is spelt right!) character and maybe I find him extremely obnoxious and annoying and I hate him and yeah... But, I apologize to _Americans _because I'm not making fun of you, just the personification of your nation... Sorry.

Regarding the * - "A Canadian accent does not sound like a mixture of Scottish, Irish and Australian all rolled into a hick on a country road." - This was not me making fun of other peoples accents, it was just a good estimation of what I sound like when trying to use "aboot" in a sentence with other stereotypical Canadian sayings. Please don't be offended.

Thanks for reading,

USMCcAnthem


End file.
